Surgeons use many devices to help them during operative procedures. Currently, surgeons or other people in the operative theater have had to connect all cooperating devices by wiring the devices together or actively setting up a wireless network for each device in the operative theater before surgery. An easier method of networking devices in an operative theater is desired.